Collided Universes Prologue: Barricade's Story
by RedAcez
Summary: Barricade, a retired Decepticon mercinary is living his life doing good as a cop. But, when his best friend dies, he makes his friend a final promise. However, when Barricade gets thrown into a portal and is sent to a whole new universe, his life changes when he meets two interesting friends: Gumball Watterson and Carrie Booregard. Barricades life/GumballxCarrie
1. A Special Thanks

**Hi guys, RedAcez here. This first page is a dedication to the fan fiction writer who inspired me to make this fanfiction for you guys.**

I would like to give a special thanks to the writer **BlackAcez** for inspiring me to make this fanfiction. I absolutely loved his TAWoG (The Amazing World of Gumball) Family Ties Volumes, heck, I read every chapter more than once. So that is why I will do my best to **Add** his stories into this compilation fanfiction. It's a mix of all of my favorite games, cartoons, and movies. So I hope you all enjoy my brand new fanfiction: **Collided Universes!**


	2. Truth and Tragedy

**Hey dudes, it's RedAcez! This in the Official first chapter of the Collided Universes series. Hope you guys enjoy! (Plz leave a review)**

Somewhere in a distant universe, a Cybertronian named **Barricade** is once again on the job. Barricade had been working for the NYPD for 6 years now. After what had happened with **Quintessa** (TF5 reference, lol), he was finally living a normal life. He was driven by the NYPD Police Chief, **Jared O,Neil** , who's had had him since he first arrived as a car. Barricade was well taken care of and was loved by Jared. But he didn't know who his car really was, and on this day, Barricade decided to tell the truth.

(Barricades POV)

" _Today is the day I tell him who I really am,_ I thought to myself"

"I had never thought I would do this. Ever since Chicago (I fought for **Megatron** there), us Cybertronians had been hunted by the government due to the events that took place there. Then came China, when Megatron was reincarnated, and the bounty hunter **Lockdown** had fought **Optimus Prime.** Then came the time when **Quintessa** corrupted Optimus and used him for evil. I have a tough life. Suddenly, I woken from my thoughts as I hear a all to familiar voice."

"Ready for another day pal? I hear Jared say"

"He looks down at my steering wheel and sees the Decepticon symbol still on the wheel. To him, it's a mystery, but to me, it's a painful memory of who I once was, a killer, a monster."

"I still don't know why that's still there, guess I'll never know," says Jared

" _Okay, here we go!_ I think to myself"

"Hi Jared, I say plainly"

"What the-who the hell, said that?"

"I did"

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

"I will just step out of the car"

"Alright, but I have my gun! So don't play any tricks, k?"

" _Ok, here goes nothing,_ I think to myself"

I transform to show myself. At first, Jared's face is smothered in shock. _"Well, Shit,_ I think to myself." But then, to my surprise, his face turns from shock to excitement.

"Well I'll be damed!" Said Jared

"Wait, you're not scared of me? You not gonna call, the government to get a reward? I say in shock

"No way in hell would I do that! With a transformer on the NYPD's side, no crime will go unnoticed!"

"So your not going to turn me in?"

"Not a chance, heck, I'll ask the president if you can join the NYPD"

"NO, I mean no, that's not a good idea. Let's just keep this between you and me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"K, cuz I was wonder-Huh?" Jared said as he was interrupted"

(Radio) " _ALL UNITS, WE HAVE CONFIRMATION OF AN ATTEMPTED BANK ROBERY OF THE NEW YORK COMMUNITY BANK. SUSPECT HAS FLED IN A WHITE CHEVI CAMERO WITH THE LICENSE PLATE MADMAX1" (radio shuts off)_

"Well Mr…"

"Barricade," I reply

"Barricade! Ready for another job?"

"Sure as hell I am".

We drive to where the suspect was last seen. Sure enough, we see the car on the freeway, making off with the money. Jared punches the gas, flips on my sirens, and starts a massive car chase with six other cars. This was gonna be good.

(Barricades POV)

"Me and Jared were now racing down the freeway at break neck speeds trying to catch this guy. He was fast and smart, but not faster and smarter than me.

"Jared, you readying?" I say as a blue Nitro button appears on my dashboard

"Nitro? Well let's put it to good use!"

"Alright Jared, punch it!"

"Jared hits the button and we immediately jolt forward with blazing speed. That is until I see that the other cars had cornered him. Him and about twenty five other armed hostiles."

"Alright, put your hand in the air! You're all under arrest!" Yells Jared as he exits my chair.

"Not a chance old timer, let it rain boys!" Says the man who had stepped out of the Camero.

"It happened so fast, I didn't have time to react. Everyone pulls out their guns and everyone fires at one another. Bullets were flying left, right, and in every other direction a bullet can travel."

(No ones POV)

All Barricade could do was stand by and watch as cop and mercenaries fired what seemed like endless shots at each other. One of the mercenaries even pulled out a bazooka and fired it at a cop car. It exploded, sending cops flying backwards. More and more officers kept coming, but more and more kept drying. Barricade watched in horror as blood splatters everywhere. Dead cops and mercenaries littered the streets, while screaming civilians ran for cover. This one one of New York's darkest days since the war with the Decepticons.

(Barricades POV)

" _I want to help these guys so bad! I thought in my head angrily"_

"All I could do was watch, and keep watching until it ended. So I waited to see how it would turn out. It looked like the mercenaries were going to win _,_ so I decided to do something about this. But before could, right in front of me, Jared gets shot."

"NOOOOOOOO! I scream as I reveal myself"

"Everyone looks at me in shock and terror, but it didn't matter, I was mad. No, I was PISSED THE HELL OFF! I pull out my gun and unloaded every bullet in my cartridge and let out all my anger on the mercenaries. Every single one dropped dead like flies. When I was finished, I ran back to where Jared was laying, still with everyone looking at me. But I didn't care, because I had to help my friend."

"JARED!" I screamed as I ran towards him and drop to my knees.

"B-Barricade?" Said a dying Jared

"It's alright Jared, I'll save you buddy"

"N-no Barricade it's *cough* to late for m-me"

"No! Don't say that Jared, your not gonna die on me!"

"Barricade, t-there's nothing *cough* you can d-do for me now. The damage has already been dealt"

"Jared you can leave me! You're the only one who cares about me!"

Suddenly, I feel him put a hand on my finger. I look down at my friend, and he is smiling.

"Can y-you do m-me a favor?" Says Jared

"I'll do anything" I reply

"Even when I'm *cough* dead, protect those you *cough* care for"

"I will Jared, I promise"

"T-thank you B-b-barricade. Thank y-yo…" Jared's voice trails off as his hand goes limp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Time Skip: 2 days**

(No ones POV)

Jared was dead, and Barricade was all alone. The Olay person he cared about was now dead, and he couldn't even say goodbye. Barricade went into a state of immense depression. He didn't even transform into himself anymore. But, little did Barricade know that something would happen that would change his life forever, and even the course of history itself.

Barricade was driving down an abandoned road, far from any people. Suddenly a bright whit crack appears in front of him out of nowhere.

"The hell!?" Barricade yells as he grinds to a halt.

He gazes at the crack in amazement, but also in confusion. He wonders if he should go in, but then he remembers Jared's promise

 ***Flashback***

"Even when I'm dead, protect those you care for"

"I will Jared, I promise"

 ***End of Flashback***

(Barricades POV)

" _Should I do this?"_ I though to myself

Then I though that maybe someone on the other side could care for me, like Jared did. I made my decision.

"Alright, he we go!"

I step into the portal, and then every thing goes…

Dark…

 **Ooh, what a cliffhanger! What will happen to barricade when he goes through? Where will he end up? Will he make new friends, or will he be alone again? Find out tomorrow in Chapter 2: "The Gate Opens"**


	3. The Gate Opens

**Hi guys, RedAcez here! Hope you guys liked my first official chapter of "Collided Universes". Be sure to leave a comment after every chapter so I can get your feedback. You can send me new story ideas too! Enough about that, enjoy!**

(Barricades POV)

Darkness. That's all I could see. As far as I knew, I had left the world I have lived in for centuries. I left the Autobots, the Decepticons, and everything else I had known. But I was prepared for what ever came next.

" _Well, this is boring,"_ I think to myself.

I hadn't been falling for to long (was I even moving?), but I was already board. Normally when Jared was board, he'd talk to me and tell me jokes (he though he was talking to a non-living vehicle at the time). I try to remember some of those good times.

 ***Flashback***

"Ahh, what an interesting day that was," says Jared

" well then guess I'll tell ya some jokes, even though you can hear them *chuckles*"

Jared was a savage when it came to cow puns. Even though he said them all the time, Barricade still loved them so.

"What do you call a cow with three legs?" Said Jared smiling.

" _I don't know, what?",_ thought Barricade

"You call it…Tri Tip," said Jared laughing

" _Oh my freaking god,"_ Barricade thought almost laughing

"Here's another one, what do you call a cow with two legs"

" _Please, do tell"_

"It's called…lean beef," said Jared laughing louder

" _Omg, you're kidding,"_ thought Barricade

"Ok, last one, what do you call a cow with no legs"

" _Omg, he's really gonna say it"_

"Its called…gro-"

 ***Flashback ends***

(Barricades POV)

I could have sworn I had heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar. Then I suddenly hear it again

"Barricade," the voice said

I knew that voice all to well

 ***Flashback***

Cybertron is a place of war, death, and heartbreak. You Barricade, need to learn how to cope with this. That is why I'm here.

"Who are you?" Says a young Barricade

"My name is **Vector Prime** ," says the stranger

"YOU'RE VECTOR PRIME! LIKE, THE VECTOR PRIME, THE TIME TRAVELER!?" screams Barricade in shock

"Indeed I am, and I'm here to help"

"Help with what?"

"I had heard that your mentor, **Tailgate** , just died. Is this true?"

"*sigh* Yes…It's true," said Barricade feeling depressed

"Tailgate was a good Autobot, he died honorably"

"How can you help me though?" Asked Barricade

"I have seen potential in you, and I plan to bring it out"

"How would you like to train to become a **PRIME?"**

At the time, Barricade thought that him becoming a prime was almost uncomprehensible.

"Did I hear that right?" Said Barricade in shock

"Indeed you did," replied Vector Prime

"Wow. This is a huge honor, but I don't know if I can handle that"

"You can, you just have to believe"

 ***Flashback ends***

"Vector Prime, is that you," shouted Barricade into the darkness

"Yes it is, old friend," said Vector Prime as he appeared from nowhere

"What happened to you? You look a lot more…ghost like then usual"

"Well after I helped the Autobots escape from the planet **Gigantion** after Galvatron stole the **Cyber Planet Keys** (those of you who have seen the showTransformer Cybertron will know what these are), I became trapped between the realms of space and time. I can speak, but can't be touched."

"So you're a ghost now?"

"Not a ghost Barricade, a spirit"

"Spirit, I can handle that"

"Barricade, why did you leave?"

Barricade was surprised Vector Prime asked him that, but also disappointed. He didn't want to talk about Jared, afraid that he might wish he could be with him again, knowing that he couldn't. Now that he was dead, Barricade felt an emptiness inside him, like a hole that could not be filled. He missed Jared, but that life was gone, and Barricade hoped that something like that would never happen again.

"I don't want to talk anymore," said Barricade sadly

"Please, I must know," said Vector Prime

"Fine, I'll tell"

Barricade told Vector Prime everything that had happened for past six years. He told him how he went into hiding until Jared found him. He told him how Jared cared for him, loved him. He even told him the time when Jared got so pissed after some one ran into us that he tazed the driver. Barricade told Vector Prime about the jokes, the times when they got drive through, and even all of the assignments they went on together. He was talking happily until he got to the part where Jared died and had made to him before leaving

"So, you think that you'll find someone in this world that will care for you like he did?" Questioned Vector Prime

"Yes, hopefully," Barricade replies

"Well, I can't tell you how this will turn out, but I know someone who can help with that," says Vector Prime as he disappeared

"Wait, don't go!" Barricade yells

(Barricade POV)

" _Well, alone again,"_ I think to myself

Suddenly another body appears

" **Soulless Prime!?"** I yell at the figure

"Yes, it's me," said Soulless Prime

"So, tell me everything, then I can predict how this may turn out"

So I tell Soulless Prime everything I just told Vector Prime. I tell him about how Jared found me, the jokes and songs, the time when he got killed, and when I found this portal.

"Well, with this, I have made my prediction," says Soulless Prime

"Well?" Is ask

"Hmmm…you will find new friends"

"YES!"

"But, there is a catch. This universe will be different. There will be many things you will not understand, new people, places, and even new laws, but you will cope with this. And you'll have to do it fast, because you've arrived at your destination."

He disappears

I look Dow and see houses speeding towards me

" _Oh crap_ ," I think

Then I hit the ground hard. I roll and crash for about thirty seconds before hitting a wall. I try to get up, but then pain hits me. I look at my chest to see it's Ben pierced by at least half a dozen metal bars. A puddle of energon forms below me. I start to lose consciousness and black out. But before I do, with my fading vision, I could swear I could see a floating white girl with a skull pin in her hair.

"H-h-hi t-there," I say painfully

Then I black out and return to a place a know to well…

Darkness…

 **Who was the girl that Barricade saw? Could this be the friend the Soulless Prime spoke of? Find out in next in chapter 3: A New World**


	4. A New World

**Hi guys, it's RedAcez! Sorry I couldn't post this chapter earlier, my schedule is very tight this summer. So I'll try to make the chapters longer. Enjoy! (Story takes place two years after "Unexpected Outcomes: Carries Return)**

 **One hour before Barricade crashes…**

Carrie Booregard is now eighteen, and even with Gumball, her life is still miserable. When she came back to Elmore, he Uncle Earl (Those of you who've read "I'm in love with a stripper by **zombiefear101** will know who Earl is), took her away from Gumball and forced he to work at his strip club. He said that if she tries to run, he will find Gumball and KILL HIM. She has been working in fear ever since.

" _I miss you Gumball,"_ Carrie thought sadly to herself

"HURRY UP YOU WHORE, YOUR UP NEXT!" Shouts Earl from the other room

"Coming!" Carrie yells angrily

"I just wish that day never happened," said Carrie quietly to herself

 ***Flashback***

Carrie had gotten back just last week, and everything was perfect. She was back in school, she was with her true love again, and everyone (except Penny) was happy to see her. She had good grades, almost as if she had sent missed anything. Unfortunately for her, the worst day of her life was just around the corner.

Carrie and Gumball were walking home after a long day at school. All of their classes were hard and Carrie got harassed by Tobias, but all of her troubles melted away when she was with Gumball.

"Hey Carrie?" Asks Gumball

"Yes?"

"You maybe want to spend the night at my house?"

"Sure Gumball, I'd love to. Just let me ask my parents"

"Well, she you at 8:00 then," says Gumball kissing her cheek

"*chuckles* I love you Gumball,"says Carrie looking into Gumballs eyes

"I love you to Carrie," says Gumball, looking into hers

They kiss. But it wasn't just a quick one, is was long and passionate, each of them showing their love for eachother. After that, they each went home, very happy. But little did they know that in a black van on the other side of the road, they were being watched.

"Well boss, she's back," says a voice in the back of the car

"I we're gonna get some money off of her, we need a plan," says another voice

"I already have one, and it involves her parents," says the driver

"We will get her to work for us, for the sake of her friend *chuckles*"

 ***At Gumballs house***

Carrie and Gumball were downstairs watching **John Wick** on a movie station (couldn't think of a fake movie)

"This is always a good movie to watch, it's exciting," says Carrie smiling

"Yea, but you can help but feel sorry for him. I mean, his wife died of cancer, his car is stolen and his dog was beaten," says Gumball

"Yea, that is sad," says Carrie

"*yawns* Gumball, I'm getting tired"

"You are?"

"Yea, think we can go to your room?"

"Well, Darwin is not home, so…yea"

Carrie and Gumball get ready to go to sleep. Carrie finishes first (obviously) and climbs into Gumballs bed. Carrie feels Gumball climb in with her.

"You look beautiful when you're sleeping," says Gumball

"*chuckles* Why thank you," says Carrie

They kiss, and it seems to last forever. When they finally break apart, they cuddle each other, and fall asleep

 ***At 4:00 am***

A black car pulls up to Carries house. Five men with pistols walk out and bust down the door. The whole neighborhood is woken to the sound of gunfire and terrified screaming. The men quickly get into the car and drive off, leaving the devastation that they had just caused behind for everyone to see

 ***At Gumballs house***

The Police had arrived at 4:30 to tell Carrie of the news. When she heard this, she bust into tears. Gumball tries to comfort her, but nothing he was doing was making it any better.

"*sobbing* W-w-who d-did this?" Says Carrie still crying.

"We don't know, there wasn't any evidence left behind for us to examine, not even a hair," says Donut Cop (A.K.A Noah. Name was taken from Family Ties Vol 1)

"Will you guys find out?" Asks Gumball

"We hope so, in the meantime, Carrie will be living with another relative"

"And who is that?" Asks Carrie

"That would be your uncle, Earl Booregard," replies Donut Cop

Carries smile quickly turns to a grimace. Earl was an alcoholic who ran a strip club on the outskirts of town. She knew that if she lived with him, life would be even worse. He was very grabby, and would often try to make out with her. Carrie had very bad memories of him.

"Carrie, what's wrong?" Asks Gumball

"Nothing," says Carrie.

"Well Carrie, I'll drive you to him," says Donut Cop

"Ok"

 ***Later***

"Alright Carrie, we're here," says Donut Cop

"Thanks"

After he leaves, Carrie goes inside to see Earl waiting for her.

"Hi Carrie," says Earl maliciously

"What do you want?" Says Carrie angerly

"I want you to work for me"

"No way in hell will I do that"

"Not if you want to see your friend again," says Earl threateningly

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you won't work for me, the boys and I will have to KILL HIM"

"WHAT!?" Yell Carrie in shock and fear

"I'm not giving you a choice. Break up with him, or he dies"

Carrie didn't have a choice. She loved Gumball to much to see him get hurt because of her. So she goes to Gumball and tells him everything.

 ***At Gumballs house***

"So I'll die if you don't do this?" Says Gumball

"Yes," says Carrie crying

"We will see each other again"

"I know"

"I love you Carrie, don't you ever forget it"

"I won't Gumball, I'll always love you"

After they finish, they go their own separate ways. They never spoke again

 ***Flashback ends***

(Carries POV)

" _Tonight sucked,"_ I think to myself, putting my cloths back on

"CARRIE, IM STAYING LATE TONIGHT! GO HOME AND MAKE ME DINNER OR ILL RAPE YOU AGAIN!" Yells Earl

"Alright!" I yell

After I grab my stuff, I leave the club to walk home. It was a quiet peaceful night, on that I haven't had in two years. No one was awake, everyone was peacefully sleeping, and there were no cars on the road. Then suddenly out of know where, a black car appears from behind me and two men get out.

"What do you want?" I growl at them

"Give us your money, or you're gonna get it," says one of the men

"Hah, gay chance. I'm a ghost, you can't touch me"

Suddenly, one of the guys punches me in the face. It actually hit me. He takes my money and gets in the car. He drives off, leaving me alone. I start to cry, but it was in anger and not sadness. I missed Gumball, and I wished he was here for me. He always would be at a time like this. But this time he wasn't. I was all alone. Helpless and scared, I just sit there and cry.

"IS THERE NO KNE WHK WILL HELP ME?! DO I REALLY HAVE NO SALVATION, A SAVIOR?!" I scream at the sky.

Suddenly, I hear a very loud noise. I was like lightning cracking in the sky, but there were no clouds. I turn to see what made the sound. When I look up, what I saw I almost couldn't believe. There was a blue crack in the sky, almost as if someone had taken a knife to it. I wondered what was going to happen, until, it glows brighter. I suddenly see an object fall from it. It was shinning, almost like it was metal. I hear and see it hit the ground about half a mile away. I hear it getting closer and closer until it crashes into view. It was as if time itself had slowed down. Right there, crashing in front of me, is a giant blue robot.

"What the hell!?" I scream

Then I see something. It's face was contorted with many expressions. It looked scared, hurt, and most of all, sad. It crashes on by and keeps crashing for about another mile until I hear it stop. I fly as fast as I can to if what I saw was true. When I get there, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A giant blue robot was laying against the wall. It had several iron bars stabbing its chest. A pool of purple liquid forming under it. Suddenly, it speaks

"H-h-hi t-there," it says before it passes out.

" _Its dying,"_ I think to myself

" _I have to get this to Gumball. He can fix it"_

So I call Gumball and I tell him to bring his truck and hurry. I wait, the he arrives

"So Carrie what do you need help wi-OH MY GOD!" Yells Gumball

"Just shut up and get it on the truck," I yell

"Right"

Me and Gumball get the robot onto the truck and drive back to his mechanic shop. I just hope there is still time to save it.

 ***Five hours later***

(Barricades POV)

I wake up on a work bench in a place which I hadn't yet seen. I look around and realize what this place is

" _This is a mechanics shop,"_ I think to myself

I try to get up, but I feel pain. I look down to see a big white wrap of bandages where the pipes were. Suddenly, I hear a voice

"Don't move, you'll hurt yourself," says the voice

I turn to see a floating white girl with a skull pin in her hair looking right at me

"I've seen your face, you were the one who saved me," I say

"My name is Carrie Booregard, what's yours?" Says Carrie

"Barricade," I reply

"Nice name"

"Where am I"

"You're in Elmore"

"Where is that?"

"Ohio"

"Huh, neat"

"I can tell you're not from here. You truly are in a brand new world"

 **Wow! Carrie saved Barricades life! Will Barricade keep his promise by protecting Carrie? Find out next time in chapter 4:**


	5. A New Friendship

**Hi guys. I have some bad news. My story schedule has been pushed back to one per week. Hope you guys still enjoy the story!**

Carrie had found Barricade at just the right time, or else he would have died. Thanks to Carrie, he was able to get repaired.

"So I'm in a brand new world you say?" Says Barricade

"Yes, you are on the planet called Earth," says Carrie

"Wait, this is Earth!?" Says Barricade shocked

"Yea, why are you so surprised?" Says Gumball

"Because Earth is where I just came from!"

"WHAT!?" Carrie and Gumball say in unison

"If this is Earth, then where are the humans?" Asks Barricade

"Oh them, yea they've been extinct for a thousand years," says Gumball

"Holy shit"

"What, did your Earth have humans?" Asks Carrie

"Yes"

"So did humans make you?" Asks Gumball

"No, I come from a different planet," replies Barricade

"Really? Where is that?" Asks Carrie

"You don't want to know," says Barricade sadly

"YES WE DO!" Gumball and Carrie say in unison

"Fine, but I warned you"

"I come from a different universe from a planet called Cybertron, a world decimated by war and destruction. I have seen things there, things I wish I could unsee. I have witnessed massacres on scales of which you could never imagine. I have seen the souls of countless Autobots ripped from their chests by evil itself and as their cold, dead bodies hit the ground, I can hear their painful screams echoing in my head over and over and over. My pain and suffering is never ending, for I have watched my world gradually die for thousands of agonizing years," Barricade says, finishing his story

Gumball's fur was pale and standing on end while Carrie (if she were human) looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Barricade I-I'm so sorry," said Carrie almost crying

"What a brutal life," says Gumball sadly

So the three continue on talking about their lives. Barricade finds every word fascinating since their lives were far from being human. Carrie explains how she was taken from Gumball by her deranged uncle, while Gumball explains how after Carrie left him he became a mechanic.

"Man, I can't help but feel sorry for you two," says Barricade shaking his head

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it," says Gumball sadly

"If will help make you feel better, I help you guys in any way I can"

"You'd do that for us?" Says Carrie happily

"Yep"

"Anyways, is anyone hungry? I'll order something," says Gumball

"I'll pay," says Barricade as he pulls out a box

"What's that?" Says Carrie suspiciously

Barricade Opens the box to reveal several hundred credit cards. Carrie and Gumball couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" Screams Gumball.

"How is this even possible!?" Yells Carrie

"Well, when you've arrested as many credit card thieves as I have, you'll learn a thing or two on how to take credit cards"

"That's amazing," says Gumball looking down at the cards in amazement

"So what do you guys want? Burgers? Chinese? Mexican?"

"Burgers"

"Chinese"

"How about both?"

"YES!" Carrie and Gumball say at the same time

After the food arrives, they eat happily. Barricade just sits and watches the two. It reminds him of times when him and Jared would eat together. Happier times for Barricade. But Jared was now gone, and he had a promise to keep. Barricade wondered if that portal was put there on purpose, or maybe he was meant to find the portal. As Barricade was thinking, he didn't hear Carrie calling Barricades name.

"BARRICADE!" Carrie whispers loudly

"Huha, oh yea?" Says Barricade

"There is someone outside," says Gumball

Barricade uses his enhanced hearing. He hears footsteps coming from all around the garage.

"Alright, get inside," Barricade says as he transforms

Just as Carrie and Gumball get in, he opens the garage and hits the gas. He speeds out of the garage and scratches onto the road. A large group of people in black suits appear from behind the garage.

"Quickly, pursue them! If Gumball won't come back to me, I'll force him," says an angry female voice

"Yes ma'am," says a male voice

Black cars pull away from the garage and pursue the three.

 ***Back to Barricade***

"Barricade, who are those guys?" Says Carrie nervously

"I don't know," says Barricade

As they speed down the road, Barricade doesn't notice the missile rocketing towards him. It hits him right in the rear left wheels sending him, Carrie and Gumball flying into the park nearby. Carrie and Gumball fly out of the car and land on the ground, only to be surrounded by the mysterious figures. The two try to put up a fight, but are ultimately subdued. Suddenly, a female voice orders them to stop.

"Stop this at once! Grab Carrie and bring her to me," says the voice

Two of the soldiers bring Carrie to the girl and hand her over.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Yells Gumball

Suddenly, three of the soldier pull off their masks. In the blink of an eye, Tobias, Joe, and Masami are standing before Gumball

"WHAT THE WHAT!? What are you doing here!?" Yells Gumball

"I think you know why," says the girl as she pulls off the mask

Now standing before Gumball was his old crush, **Penny Fitzgerald**.

"PENNY!?" Says Gumball in shock

"Yes Gumball, it's me. After you left me for HER, that ghost whore, I was heartbroken. I've tried to get you back, but nothing worked. And when she finally came back after leaving for four years, I'd had enough. That is until I finally found a way to make you comply. If you don't come back to me, I'll KILL HER," says Penny as she holds a gun to her head.

"NOOOOOO!" Yells Gumball

As all of this is happening, Barricade watches from the shadows

"10"

" _Oh god, what should I do?_ "

"9"

" _I want to help them"_

"8"

"What are you gonna do Gumball?" Says Tobias

"7"

"She's gonna get it good," says Joe

"6"

"Say goodbye to Carrie," laughs Masami

"5"

" _I can't let this happen,"_ Barricade says to himselfe

"4"

"Time is running out Gumball," says Penny

"3"

"Don't do it Gumball!" Yells Carrie as she cries

"2"

" _No, I won't let this happen!"_ Says Barricade to himself

"1"

"CARRIE NOOOOOOO!" Yells Gumball

"Time is up Gumball," says Penny as Penny grabs her gun

" _HELL FUCKING NO!"_

(Barricades POV)

I punch the gas and speed towards them, not caring what I hit. As I get closer, the others hear me.

"Ma'am it's the police," says a soldier

"No worries, she'll be dead when I'm done with her," says Penny putting her hand on the trigger

"BACK THE FUCK OFF YOU ANTLERED BITCH!" I say as I transform

I start to shoot the soldiers down one by one, each crying in pain as their lives end. I notice the unmasked ones run off instantly and the one with antlers drops Carrie in utter fear. All of the soldiers are dead, all that's left are me and the peanut girl. I walk over to her, my eyes full of rage.

"Listen here," I say

"I don't know who you are, but know this. If you ever try to hurt my friends again, ESPECIALLY CARRIE, I will personally make sure that your death will more painful than any other creature in the MULTIVERSE. So leave now and **DON'T COME BACK** "

The gets up and runs away. Still filled with rage, I turn to see Carrie and Gumball staring at me in fear. I start to fear guilt, but then, to my surprise, Carrie rushes towards me and HUGS ME, still crying. Not knowing what to do, I hug her back.

"Thank you Barricade," Carrie whispers

"Hey, I'd do anything for a friend," I reply

(No ones POV)

Still shaken by the events that just took place, the three friends part ways. Gumball goes back to his workshop, Carrie goes home, and Barricade parks himself even near Carries house. They enjoy a peaceful sleep, knowing that they now have each other.

 ***The next day***

Gumball goes to school while Carrie goes back to the strip club for work. Barricade stays near Carrie while looking innocent. They all go their separate ways for the day, but something unexpected would soon happen.

 ***Inside Elmore High School***

During lunch, Gumball sits with Darwin, his twin sister Lexy, Darwins girlfriend Rachel, and Humballs friend Damien. He tells them what had happened with Barricade.

"You actually me a space cop!?" Says Darwin in shock

"The cop car is just a disguise Darwin," says Gumball annoyed

"Ohhhhh"

"Someone had an interesting night," says Lexy

"You got that right"

"That's so cool!" Says Rachel excitedly

"Wish I could have seen him," say Damien sounding disappointed

Just then, Penny walks into the room. She sees Gumball and quickly runs past him. The four give Penny the death stare, but Damien waves at her while blushing, she blushes back.

"What was that all about?" Says Gumball suspiciously

"Wait a minute, Damien has a crush on Penny!" Say Rachel and Darwin in unison

"Aha, you got me," says Damien shrugging

"Did I mention that she nearly killed Carrie last night?" Says Gumball smuggly

"WHAT?!" The four others say in unison

"It's okay, I'll tell you later. In the meantime, Barricades offered to drive us," says Gumball happily

"NO WAY! AWESOME!" Say the other four

 ***After school***

As the five go to meet Barricade, something rather odd happens. As they walk, they notice a strange man fizzle into existence right in front of them. He is completely skeletal, with two cracks on his skull. The right one going down, while the left one points up. He also had two perfect holes in his hands and he wore a whit lab coat. His eyes were different colors, one was blue, the other was orange. And this skeleton looked like he meant business.

 **Who was the skeleton who appeared in front of the group? Is he a friend or a foe? Find out next time in chapter 5: W.D.G. This is my longest chapter yet, and they will only get longer! So please leave a positive review and send me your ideas. Thx to al, of you**


	6. WDG

**Hi guys, it's RedAcez! Today I'm adding new characters into the series. Of corse, I won't tell. They will reappear in a later volume of Collided Universes. Enjoy and review! (Yes, I am actually using Wing Dings in this chapter XD)**

The skeleton had come from nowhere. He had just appeared from thin air. Carrie had caught up to the five after hearing of this man. When she got there, he was wating.

"Who are you?" Asks Gumball

"Ω. . ℧ℷʤ ," says the skeleton

"Did anyone understand that?" Asks Darwin

" Ω℥ ," says the mysterious figure

"What is it saying?" Asks Carrie

" ⌘⍥ ℕ ℽ ," says the skeleton

"What language are you speaking?" Asks Rachel

"Ώ℧ ⌬⏇⏏ↂ⍋," says the skeleton

Suddenly, a police car starts to speed towards them from behind

"Guys look out!" Yells Damien

Suddenly, the car pops a wheelie and then Barricade transforms while doing a backflip

"Hey Carry, Gumball, how's it hanging?" Says Barricade waving

"Daaaaaaammmmmnnnnn!" Yells Darwin

"Oh my gawd!" Says Rachel

"Holy fucking shit!" Yells Damien

"Hey Barricade," say Gumball and Carrie in unison

" ⌆ ," says the skeleton

Then, to everyone's surprise, Barricade responds to the stranger

" % ⍥⎋," says Barricade

"WHAT THE WHAT!?" The five teens say in unison

"What? I can speak over 234,789,132,678,577,098 languages," says Barricade smiling proudly

"Well, what is he saying?" Asks Carrie

"I'll translate for him. You can speak now sir"

The skeleton starts to talk

" +"

"Greetings"

"Θ ΏKℴ℄ ⅀ⅅ "

"I have a message for you five"

" ⅀ℶ ⌀⌘⌖ ɕʝℑℚ℘ Ϟϡ ⌘⌦⍃⍋"

"Your futures will change the course of history"

"⁂⁆⁇⁋ ∞∅∍∱ Ѿ҉ ➽➕➸◉ɸ "

"That is my message"

" "

"Goodbye"

Suddenly, without warning, the figure disappears from existence and vanishes, leaving the six staring where he had stood.

"What was that all about?" Asks Damien

"I don't know, but it sounded important," says Carrie in serious tone

"Well, if we are going to get to the Super Bowl on time, then we should hurry," says Gumball smiling

"WHAT!?" Yell the other four

"That's right guys, I got tickets!" Says Gumball excitedly

"Nice, this Earth has the Super Bowl too. I wish I had known that," says Barricade sarcastically

"You said that funny," Gumball said

"Anyways, we won't be needing those," says Barricade as he burns the tickets

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MAN?!" Yells Deejay

"What? You wanted middle row seats instead of V.I.P clubhouse seating? I'm shocked," says Barricade as he holds up five tickets

"NO WAY!" The five yell in unison

"How?" Says Carrie with a surprised look

"Remember those credit cards?"

"No fucking way," said Gumball

"So what are you dudes waiting for? Let's go!" Says Barricade as he transforms

The five get inside and they drive to what should be the best night of their lives.

 ***In another universe***

A skeleton reappears in a lab with another skeleton sitting at a desk. This one had one glowing blue eye and was constantly smiling.

"So Dr. G, did it work?" Says the smaller skeleton

"I think so, the ghost girl took my message seriously," says the tall skeleton

"Well, only time will tell G, only time will tell"

 ***Back to Barricade***

The group arrives at the stadium

"Alright guys, have fun," says Barricade

"Where are you going?" Asks Carrie

"I've got some business to attend to," says Barricade as he drives off

The five enter the stadium and find their seats. They were amazed at how luxurious their accommodations were.

"These seats are amazing!" Says Carrie

"I've never seen anything like this," said Deejay

"Let's just sit down," says Darwin

As they sit down, they don't notice a certain blue eyed skeleton watching them. He gets up and puts on his vendor disguise and offers them food.

"Would you guys like any snacks?" Says the skeleton

"Sure, thanks Mr…uh," says Rachel in a confused tone

"It's alright, just call me **Sans** , Sans the skeleton"

"Wait, you look familiar," Carrie says while squinting

"Oh, so you met my dad **Gaster** didn't you?"

"They guy who talked using his hands?" Said Gumball

"Yep, that's him"

"He seemed a little off," said Rachel

"Yea, after he fell into the Core and got trapped in the Void, he's been…different"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," says Carrie, her voiced filled birth sympathy

"He's been recovering fine, he actually got his old job back as the Royal Scientist," says Sans

"Wait, Royal Scientist?" Asks Deejay

"You know what, I'll just explain it my self"

"In another universe, humans and monsters were at war. The war lasted until the humans sealed the monsters underground with a magic barrier. The only way to break it was to obtain seven human souls. We got six and needed a seventh, that was until a human named **Frisk** showed up. Unlike the others, she didn't fight and she freed us. Now this is where I talk about Gaster. Gaster was around during the war. Me and my brother, **Papyrus** , were alone since our mother was killed. At least we still had him. That was until the accident. During an experiment, The Core malfunctioned, opening a rift in the dimensional fabric of the universe. Gaster fell in and was sent to the Void, a dimension of infinite darkness and despair. It wasn't until Frisk broke the barrier when he finally got out. But he had changed, some of which were not so great. I wish that none of that had ever happened. Maybe humans and monsters could have been at peace. But that is just a dream," says Sans as he finishes

"Sans I-I'm so sorry," said Carrie sadly

"It's fine. Anyways, enjoy the game, as well as Barricades company. Because I have a feeling that he will be leaving soon"

"WHAT?!" Carrie and Gumball say

"See ya"

Sans teleports away, leaving no trace of his presence. Carrie and Gumball look at each other with scared looks. But they soon get over it as they watch the game. Soon it was time for the halftime show, and something special was being planed

 ***In another room***

"Thanks for letting me do this, it means a lot," says Barricade happily

"No problem, anything for a friend," says a man

 ***Back to the group***

"Yes! Guys, OneRepublic is singing tonight!" Says Damien excitedly

"Nice, I love their music," says Carrie

"Shhhh, its starting," says Darwin

The band comes out onto the stage and the crowd goes wild. They band waves to their adoring fans, knowing that they had a special surprise for them tonight…they weren't singing.

"Hello everyone!" On of the members says

"Tonight we will be singing Counting Stars for you guys, but we have something special planed. We aren't singing it!"

The crowd starts to cheer louder

"Wait, what?!" The five say in unison

"Instead, we have a special guest here to sing it for you. This dude has literally been through hell. He's induced war and suffering, and if not for a friend, he wouldn't be here for you all! So without further ado, please give a warm welcome for Barricade!"

Suddenly, a police car drives onto the stage and transforms. Standing before the crowd, was Barricade. The crowd cheers so loud, that people could hear themselves cheering.

"NO WAY!" Carrie, Gumball, Darwin, Rachel, and Damien yell ate the same time

"Hi guys, the name's Barricade and I'll be singing Counting Stars for you tonight, but before I do, there is a story I'd like to tell, a story not even my friends know"

"What?" Carrie and Gumball, say

"I come from a different universe all together to start with. I come from a planet that has been destroyed by war and death. I thought I could never escape that life. That was until I came to Earth, my Earth. At the time, I was a Decepticon. A feared killer and a murderer."

The crowd gasps

"No, that isn't true," says Carrie almost crying

"Then came the day when I left my evil life behind. I became a cop. And I also had a new friend. His name was Jared O'Neil, and he loved me. We we the best of friend until the day I hoped would never come came. Jared was killed in the line of duty."

The crowd gasps again while some people cry (mostly girls XD)

"Barricade I-I," Carrie tries to say

"Before he died, I made a promise to him. That promise was to protect those I care for. So I came her to this universe hoping to fulfill that promise. But when I got here, I almost died. If it wasn't for one girl, I'd be dead. She saved my life, so in return, when hers was in danger, I saved hers. So everyone give a big round of applause for Carrie Booregard!"

Carrie appears on the Jumbo-Tron as spotlights shine on her

"This is so gonna be on the news," says Deejay laughing

"Shut up!" Says Carrie

"Um…Carrie? You're blushing," says Gumball

"Am not!"

"Anyways, now that that's taken care of, WHOS READY FOR THIS?!"

The crowd cheers

"Alright, this song goes out to Carrie Booregard for saving my life. Here we go"

Barricade picks up the microphone and starts to sing

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah we'll be counting stars"

"I see this life, like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And in my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye' shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
On just doing what we're told  
I-I-I-I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I-I-I-I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars"

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars"

"I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is our four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
On just doing what we're told"  
"I-I-I-I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly"

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars"

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars"

"Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned"

"Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned"

"Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned"

"Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned"

"Everything that kills me, makes feel alive..."

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars"

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars"

"Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned"

"Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned"

"Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned"

"Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned"

Barricade finishes and drops the microphone. The crowd cheers intensely and the band claps as Barricade finishes.

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME!" Yell Deejay cheering

"Carrie that was amazing, don't you think so? Carrie?" Gumball says as he turns to face her

Carrie has a look of shock, happiness, and something else…love. Suddenly, without warning, she teleports away.

(Barricades POV)

" _Damn, I'm good_ ," I think to my self

Suddenly Carrie appears right in front of me. I kneel down for a hug

"Carrie, I just want to say tha-," I'm suddenly cut off when she does something shocking

Not only does she hug me, but she also KISSES ME, right where my mouth would have been (I was wearing my mask)

If I could blush, my face would look like a super heated metal plate

"Barricade?" Says Carrie

"Um…yea?" I say confused

"I love you"

" _WHAT THE FAQ!?"_ I think to myself

What I didn't know was that what had just happened had been displayed on the Jumbo-Tron. That meant that Gumball saw that. Carrie teleports back to her chair, only to be greeted be a very mad Gumball.

"Carrie, what the tuck was that?!" Yelled Gumball

"Sorry Gummy-Puss, I could think of any better way to thank him. No one has ever done that for me, not even you Gumball. I love Barricade as a friend, but I'll always love you the most Gumball," says Carrie as she takes Gumballs hand

"And I'll always love you to," says Gumball

The two kiss for a long time. A very passionate one at that

" _I love you too Carrie_ ," I think to myself

" _I love you too_ "

 **That's it for chapter five! Longest one yet! Shit just got real there didn't it? Carrie loves Barricade too, so that'll get good. Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus made their debuts as well. Hope you guys enjoyed. Watch out next for chapter six: Hostile Negotiations**


	7. Hostile Negotiations

**Hi, RedAcez here! I got good and bad news. Good news is, my weekly camp schedule has been shortened, so that means mor chapters this week. Bad news is, I'm going camping next week, so no chapters next week. So I'll try to make this chapter the longest I've ever done. Love ya'll and enjoy!**

Barricade was responsible for driving everyone home, except for Carrie, she was going to go back to work. The ride was silent until Barricade

"Yea, but why the kiss?" Asks Barricade

"Because it felt right. Anyways, drop me here, I'll walk," says Carrie

"Sure thing"

Barricade opens his door and lets Carrie out. Everyone says their goodbye and Barricade drives off. The rest of the group talked about the game.

"I can't believe the Cowboys won!" Exclaims Gumball

"I know, they were baller out there tonight," says Deejay

"I don't care who won, that was fin flapping-tastic!" Says Darwin happily

"Yea, remember in the third quarter when Jay Roberts (not an actually Cowboys player)

Intercepted the pass and got that touch down?" Says Rachel excitedly

"Hey Barricade, my house is there so you can let me out," says Deejay

"Sure"

Deejay gets out and walks home. He is greeted by his parents, who were mad

"Deejay Goldbrooke where have you been?" Says his mother sternly

"Sorry mom, a friend of Carries bought us V.I.P seating for the Super Bowl and he invited us," says Deejay

"Wow! That must have cost a lot'"

"It did"

"Well then, you can go now son. Sleep well"

"I will mon"

 ***Back to Barricade***

Barricade had just dropped off Rachel and Darwin, since Darwin was spending the night at Rachel's. Soon it was just Gumball and Barricade. Gumball looked upset

"Hey G-Ball, what's wrong?" Asks Barricade

"Nothing," says Gumball sadly

"I this about what Carrie did?"

"What's it to you?"

"Listen kid, I wasn't trying to drive a wedge between you and her, it's just that I thought that a song would be a great way to express my gratitude. I didn't know Carrie would thank me like that," Explains Barricade

"What did she say to you?"

"Hm?"

"What did Carrie say to you after she kissed you?"

" _Oh boy, no getting out of this one,"_ Barricade thinks to himself

"She said she loved me," says Barricade

"That's what she told me," says Gumball

"But as as friend"

Barricade sees Gumballs house

"Well kid, here's your stop"

Gumball gets out and starts to walk away. Barricade says one more thing before leaving

"Oh and Gumball?"

"Yea?"

"Be a good boyfriend to her. Protect her like I would"

"I will buddy, I will"

(Barricades POV)

I drop off Gumball at his house and drive off. As I'm driving, I see Carrie had left her phone on the floor.

"Oh, I'd better get that back to her," I says to himself

I start to drive to Carries house

"It's gonna be long, so I'll listen to some music"

He flips through the stations until he finds a song he liked. It was "It Ain't Me" by Serena Lopez (not the actual singer of this song)

"Wow, they have this song here too? Different singer, but same good song"

I turn up the volume and listen

I had a dream  
We were sipping whiskey neat  
Highest floor, The Bowery  
Nowhere's high enough  
Somewhere along the lines  
We stopped seeing eye to eye  
You were staying out all night  
And I had enough

No, I don't wanna know  
Where you been or where you're goin'  
But I know I won't be home  
And you'll be on your own

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?  
Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?

It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me

I had a dream  
We were back to seventeen  
Summer nights and The Libertines  
Never growing up  
I'll take with me  
The Polaroids and the memories  
But you know I'm gonna leave  
Behind the worst of us

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?  
Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?

It ain't me, no, no  
It ain't me, no, no  
It ain't me, no, no  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
It ain't me  
It ain't me  
It ain't me, ah, ah

It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me

The song ends

"Still as good as back home," I say as I remember all of the times me and Jared had listened to it

It brought back sad, yet happy memories

I channel flip until I find another song I like. It was "Paris" by Chainsmokers

" _Man, I love this song. I can't believe this universe has The Cainsmokers too,"_ I think to myself

I listen to the song

We were staying in Paris  
To get away from your parents  
And I thought, "Wow  
If I could take this in a shot right now  
I don't think that we could work this out"  
Out on the terrace  
I don't know if it's fair but I thought "How  
Could I let you fall by yourself  
While I'm wasted with someone else"

If we go down then we go down together  
They'll say you could do anything  
They'll say that I was clever  
If we go down then we go down together  
We'll get away with everything  
Let's show them we are better  
Let's show them we are better  
Let's show them we are better

We were staying in Paris  
To get away from your parents  
You look so proud  
Standing there with a frown and a cigarette  
Posting pictures of yourself on the internet  
Out on the terrace  
We breathe in the air of this small town  
On our own cuttin' class for the thrill of it  
Getting drunk on the past we were livin' in

If we go down then we go down together  
They'll say you could do anything  
They'll say that I was clever  
If we go down then we go down together  
We'll get away with everything  
Let's show them we are better

Let's show them we are  
Show them we are  
Let's show them we are  
Show them we are  
Let's show them we are better  
We were staying in Paris  
Let's show them we are better  
Let's show them we are  
Show them we are  
Let's show them we are  
Show them we are  
Let's show them we are better

If we go down then we go down together  
They'll say you could do anything  
They'll say that I was clever  
If we go down then we go down together  
We'll get away with everything  
Let's show them we are better

We were staying in Paris (If we go down)  
We were staying in Paris (If we go down)  
We were staying in Paris (If we go down)  
We were staying in Paris (If we go down)  
Let's show them we are better  
We were staying in Paris

Let's show them we are better  
Let's show them we are better  
If we go down  
Let's show them we are better  
If we go down  
Let's show them we are better  
If we go down  
Let's show them we are better  
Let's show them we are better

The song finishes

"*shigh* Wish you could have heard this Jared," I say to myself

This was Jared's favorite song. I brought back more memories

"I'm almost there, so one more"

I look for one last song until I find an old favorite of me and Jared's. It was "I gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas

"Aw yea, I love these guys"

I listen to the song with excitement

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off

I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control

Fill up my cup, Mazel Tov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo,  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Tonight's the night (Hey! )  
Let's live it up (Let's live it up)  
I got my money (My pay)  
Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)

Go out and smash it (Smash it)  
Like oh my God (Like oh my God)  
Jump off that sofa (Come on!)  
Let's get, get off

Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mazel Tov (L'chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it, move it)  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town (Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (Let's shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock (Rock rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top (Top top top top top)  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop (Stop stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock (Rock rock rock rock rock)

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night, woohoo

The song ends and I arrive at Carries house. But what I didn't know was that something big was about to happen, something involving me and her son of a bitch uncle. I transform, walk up to her massive door, and ring the doorbell.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" I here a voice say

"Carrie accidentally left her phone," I respond

"FINE! COME IN, JUST LEAVE WHEN YOU'RE DONE!" Says the voice

I walk inside and see a very surprised, very drunk ghost looking up

"Who the hell are you?" Says the ghost

"Barricade, you?"

"Earl, and are friends with a Gumball Watterson?" Asks Earl

"Yea, why?" I ask

"GOD FUCKING DAMIT! I TOLD THAT WHORE TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT CAT! OH THAT BLUE SON OF A BITCH IS GONNA DIE TONIGHT!" Yells Earl

That's when it hits me like a brick to the face. This was Carries jackass uncle

"Wait, you're the one who drove them apart! You're Carries uncle!" I say in anger

"Yea, well what's it to you?" Says Earl smugly

"She's my friend too"

"Is she now? BOYS!"

I see at least 15 armed men appear around me

"Looks like the cat ain't the only one dying tonight," says Earl laughing

"You wanna bet?" I say

"You're one…thing. What are you gonna do about it?" Says Earl

"YOU WANNA SEE WHAT I CAN DO?! HERE'S WHAT I CAN DO!"

In the blink of an eye, every single one of his cronies lay dead on the floor.

"What. The. Hell?" Says Earl in fear

"Now, lets talk about Carrie," I say demonically

"S-sure, a-a-anything!" Says Earl in fear

 ***At the strip club***

(Carries POV)

Tonight was horrible. I had to dance 5 times with no breaks. So many men tried to rape me, but of course I didn't let them. I didn't think this night could get worse until I see Earl walking right over to me.

"*groan* What do you want now Earl?" I say angrily

"Carrie, you're fired," says Earl

"WHAT?!" I say in excitement

Then I notice that he looked terrified

"I'm also reenrolling you back at Elmore High School"

"Why?" I ask while trying to sound sad

"Lets just say"

He pauses for a moment

"Me and a friend had a talk a little while ago," says Earl

"Who? Was it Gumball?" I ask in anticipation

"No, this one was bigger"

"Can you describe him?" I ask excitedly

"Well, he was big, made of metal, and had a big a hell chain gun strapped to his arm," says Earl while looking around nervously

I knew exactly who he meant

"Wait, it was Barricade!?" I yell

"Yea, that guy. Now get out of here before he comes back for round two"

"Ummm…okay?" I say while grabbing my things and running out the door

" _Ill get you back for this, you metallic freak,"_ thinks Earl

I run out the door with more happiness than I ever had in my after life. I'm about to get onto the bus when I hear a voice

"Hey Carrie"

I turn around to se Barricade parked on the curb

"BARRICADE!" I yell as I start to cry as I run towards him

He transforms, and as he does, I hug him and give him a huge kiss.

"I told you I would help you," he says

"Thank you," I say while still crying

"Come on Carrie, lets go get the others," says Barricade

I get inside of him, sit down, and then we both drive off happily into the night.

I grab out my phone and call Gumball

"Hey Gumball, great news!" I say when Gumball answers

"What is it?" Asks Gumball in anticipation

"Earl fired me and I'm back at Elmore High!"

"NO WAY! That's amazing Carrie!" Says Gumball

"I'll call everyone and have us meet at Joyful Burger," says Barricade

"Okay! Today is the best day of my life!" I say

But what I didn't know was that today was soon going to be the worst.

(No ones POV)

Now that Barricade had picked up everyone, they headed to Joyful Burger. When they got there, the were happy…until they saw Penny waiting for them.

"That little bitch," says Barricade angrily as he transforms

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" He says pointing his gun at her

"No, wait! I came to apologize!" Yells Penny

Barricade puts his gun down, but still holds it. Penny then turns to Gumball

"What do you want Penny? I told you I love Carrie and I'll never go back to you!"

"I know, I came to apologize"

"Okay…why?" Asks Gumball

"Because I realized something Gumball. I've been trying to get you back for all these years, and every time I failed. I wanted to be love, but didn't realize that someone already loved me," says Penny looking at Deejay

"I'm sorry Gumball, if I truly loved you, wouldn't have done that. But I ready to start over. Deejay?"

"U-ummm, yea?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Deejays face turns redder than ketchup

"Y-yes! I will!"

"*chuckle* Thanks Deejay"

"I'm still mad at you Penny, you know that?" Says Gumball

"Don't be," says Barricade suddenly

"Why?" Asks Gumball

"Because it's the right thing to do. When I was a Decepticon, I killed for a living and had no regrets. When I finally realized that what I was doing was wrong, I went to the Autobots and asked for forgiveness. They saw good in me, so they took me back. They saw potential in me, just like I see potential in her," says Barricade

"Well now that that's settled, lets go in"

 ***On Cybertron***

Cybertron was in complete anarchy. After Quintessa took over Optimus Prime, Cybertron fell into chaos. The Decepticons saw this a a chance to strike. The Autobots were on the ropes and needed help, so they looked to Barricade for help. Since he was missing, they tried to find him. They had no luck…until now.

"Guys, you'll never believe what I've found!" Yells a voice

This voice belonged to **Trigger Happy**. Trigger Happy was also a retired Decepticon. He joined the Autobots a an aerial assassin. He was close friends with Barricade and was devastated when he went missing. He searched relentlessly for the past week. He was overjoyed when he was found.

"What is it? What did you find?" Says Rominis Prime

Ronimus Prime was a newer Prime. He was in charge while Optimus recovers

"I found Barricade!" Yells Trigger Happy in excitement

"Good work, now where is he?" Asks Ronimus

"He's on…Earth?" Says Trigger Happy confused

"But we looked there already, how could he be there?"

"Wait, he's in another universe!" Exclaims Trigger Happy

"Well, can we use a space bridge to get him here?"

"Yes"

"Do it, and contact him before doing so"

"You got it boss"

 ***Back to Barricade***

"Then I said to Bumblebee, you don't need headlights, because the track is always LIT!" (Pun, lol)

Everyone laughs. Suddenly, Barricades com activates

"What the?" Says Barricade confused

"Ba…c..de," says a voice

"Hello, who is this?"

"B…icade, are you there?" Says the voice

"Wait, Trigger Happy?" Say Barricade in shock

"Yea, it's me. Where are you?" Asks Trigger Happy

"I'm on an alternate Earth"

"I got that part, but you need to come back"

"Why? I'm retired"

"Dude, Cybertron is in chaos! The Decepticons started an Autobot gennoacide! We need you back here now!"

"But I got friend here, I can't leave them"

"What's more important: your friends, or the survival of your race?"

Barricade was pitted with a hard decision: stay with his friends, or save his people. He loved he friends, but he knew he had to go.

"Alright, I'll come"

"Great, the space bridge will be ready in fifteen minutes"

Barricade gets up and starts to walk off. That's when Carrie stops him.

"Barricade, where are you going?" Asks Carrie concerned

"Somewhere"

"Where?"

"You don't need to know," says Barricade sternly

Taken aback by this response, Carrie gets mad

"Is it something I did?!" She yells

"No"

"Then why are you leaving?"

"You don't need to know"

"YES I DO!"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Asks Barricade in anger

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR FRIEND AND YOU WILL TELL ME!"

"IM GOING BACK TO CYBERTRON TO FIGHT IN THE WAR OKAY?!"

Carrie is shocked by this response. Barricade calms down

"I'm going to war Carrie…and I might not come back"

 **Ohhh, what a great spot for a cliffhanger. What will Barricade say to the others? After all, they have the right to know too. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but I have bad news. The next chapter will be the LAST ONE of this prologue story. Anyways, find out what happens next in the final chapter of Collided Universes Prologue chapter 6: A Bitter Farewell. See you guys later!**


	8. A Bitter Farewell

**Alright guys, it's the series finale of "Collided Universes Prologue: Barricades Story"! Hope you guys enjoy. There will be a sneak peak of "Collided Universes: Falling Star" coming soon, so don't go anywhere!**

(Barricades POV)

" _This is probably the hardest thing I've ever done_ ," I think to my self

I had to leave Carrie to fight for Cybertron. She wasn't taking this well.

"Y-you're going to war!?" Says Carrie, her voice full of shock

"Yea Carrie, I'm going to war. My people need me to help them, or they are going to die. You know my personality, you know that I can't let that happen"

"But why now? Today was supposed to be amazing! Earl fired me, Penny and Damien are together, and me and Gumball can finally be together! None of this would have happened if you hadn't have shown up!"

"I know, but I just can't let my people die. They are all what I consider family I have left"

"Then take me with you! Take me and Gumball with you so we can stay together!"

"You know I can't do that Carrie"

Carrie starts to cry, knowing that I was potentially leaving forever. I could die and she would never even know. She loved him me wanted me to stay, but another part of her wanted me to fight for my people.

"What's going on?" Says Gumball as he walks over with the others

"Barricades leaving," says Carrie still crying

"WHAT?!" Gumball, Darwin, Rachel, and Damien say in unison

"I'm going to fight for my planet. I'm going to war guys"

"No way!"

"What?!"

"You're kidding"

"Holly shit!"

"I'm not kidding guys, I really am leaving"

"Barricade you can't! We need you…I need you" says Carrie

I tilt Carries head up to look at me

"Carrie, I'll always be looking over you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me!" I say

"Same here," says Carrie

"I may not come back, but no matter where I am, I'll always be there to protect you"

 ***** _ **BZZZZZZZZ**_ *****

"Barricade, the space bridge is open, come on through pal!" Says Trigger Happy

The space bridge opens in front of Me. I turn to look at my friends for what could be the last time. I knew that they would miss me, as I would them. Every part of me wanted to stay, but I had a duty to perform. I had to keep Jared's promise, to protect those I care for. I cared for my people, so I had to go. If I stayed, I would be breaking that promise more than I would be fulfilling it. Then I get and idea.

"Hey guys, come here!" I yell at them

They all come to me as I pull out a camera. I take a picture of all of us together, then I give it to Carrie.

"Something to remember me by," I say as I walk through the portal and into darkness

(Carries POV)

And just like that, he was gone. Barricade was gone. I fall to my knees and cry, knowing that my best friend had potentially just gone to die. And the only thing I had to remember him by was a photo.

"Carrie," says Gumball

I look up at him

"Carrie, he will come back, I know it. He cares about all of us to much just to let us die. He will live, and he will see us again"

"Yea Carrie, if there's anyone who can cheat death, it's Barricade. I mean, the dude is a freaking badass!" Says Damien laughing

"He'll see us again, I know it!" Says Rachel reassuringly

"The dude loves you to much to not leave you forever," says Darwin patting my back

"I know that he will always be here, even when he's not," says Penny

I look at all of my friends. They know that he will come back, I just wish that I could believe it myself. But I knew that Barricade would be okay…for now. I get up and walk away with them. I look back to see if he would reappear. I knew he wouldn't, so I kept walking, but part of me knew that he would be back…someday.

(Barricades POV)

I reappear in a control room with a familiar face looking at my

"Trigg!" (that was my nickname for Trigger Happy)

"Barricade! It's good to see ya again gold pal!" Say Trigger Happy happily

"Yea…you to"

"Barricade? What's wrong?" Asks Trigger Happy concerned

"Well, I just left some friends and I told them I may never see them again"

"It sucks cuz it's true," says Trigger Happy

"I'll see them again Trigg, even if it's the last thing I do"

I grab my weapon and me a Trigger Happy walk out into the unknown, ready for whatever our war torn planet of Cybertron had in store. The war has only just begun…

 ***Time skip 5 years***

(Carries POV)

"Carrie, are you ready?" Says Penny from the other room

"Almost! Just putting on the finishing touches!" I yell

Today was the big day, and me and Gumball were getting married. About three months ago, he asked me to marry him. I can still remember it clear as day.

 ***Flashback***

It was night and me, Gumball, Darwin, Rachel, Penny, and Damien were watching an AC/DC concert. Me and Gumball were having the time of our lives that night.

"Damn, these guys are amazing!" Yells Damien

"I know right, I've never seen anyone play like that in my life. These guys are just to good!" Yells Gumball

"I glad that you and Damien invited us! This is fin flapping tactic!" Says Darwin as he looks a Penny

"Well, I had extra tickets, so I thought I'd invite you guys to come with us! I had a feeling you would all like it"

As the girls are talking with Darwin, Damien pulls Gumball away to talk in private.

"Dude, when are you gonna ask Carrie? This was the whole reason as to why we invited you! That way you could make your move

"I know, but what if she's not ready? While she say no? Will she get mad and leave me for someone else?" Says Gumball nervously

"Dude, calm down. She's gonna say yes, I know it! She loves you to much to turn down this big of an offer"

"*sigh* Thanks Damien, your reassurance never ceases to amazing me," says Gumball happily

The two walk off back to everyone else, and Gumball is ready to make the offer. After the concert, Gumball pulls me aside.

"Gumball, what is it? I ask

"Well Carrie, I know we've been together for a long time"

" _OMG this is actually happening, the moment I dreamed of since I was little!"_ I thought excitedly

"So there's one this I want to ask you"

"Yes Gumball?"

Gumball gets down on one knee and holds out a ring

"Will you marry me Carrie Booregard?" Gumball says happily

"YESSSSS!"

I start to cry with pure joy as I hug him tightly. This was really happening

"Way to go gurl!" Says Rachel giving me a thumbs up

"Nice catch dude!" Says Darwin looking at Gumball

"Way to to Carrie!" Says Penny

"Have fun you two!" Says Damien

 ***Flashback ends***

"Carrie it's time to go! You don't want to keep Gumball waiting do you?" Says Penny from the other room

"Coming Penny!" I yell

Suddenly, something falls out of my pocket. I pick it up, and what I see makes me want to cry. It's the picture Barricade gave me before leaving for Cybertron.

"I wish you could be here Barricade, you would love to se this moment," I say sadly

I walk away to get married to Gumball. I wanted it to be perfect, but without Barricade…it was almost perfect. But what I didn't know was that Barricade was here at the wedding…sort of.

 ***One Cybertron***

(No ones POV)

"She's growing up Trigg, Carrie is getting older. And to think I need a camera to see this happen," I say to Trigger Happy sadly

"At least you can see it. If it weren't for the camera, you wouldn't be seeing any of this," said Trigger Happy

"Trigg, will I ever see her again? I want to, but I don't know if I ever can"

"You will dude. You are the strongest guy I've ever met. And now that you're training to be a Prime, you'll definitely live to see her again"

"Thanks man, that was some serious wisdom right there," I say

 ***** _ **BRING! BRING! BRING!**_ *****

"Dude, the alarm!" Yells Trigger Happy

"You ready Trigg?" I say back

"Hell yea I am!"

"Then lets go bust some Decepticon tail!"

As Barricade goes to fight again, he thinks of Carrie and what her life will be like. But most of all, he thinks of when he'll see her again

" _I'll see you again Carrie, even if it's the last thing I do!_ Thinks Barricade

Barricade runs out into the fight, so he could live to see Carrie another day.

 **Alright guys, that's it! The prologue is over! Stay tuned for the sneak peak coming soon. Barricade will officially reappear in the series in "Collided Universes: Wrath of Lucida" and Carrie will return in "Collided Universes: Growing Shadows". As a treat for you guys, I will put the first chapter of Growing Shadows out first so you can know what happens to the two. After that, you'll have to wait. See you guys soon!**


	9. Vol 1 SN: Going Down

**Hi guys, I'm back! This is the sneak peak I was talking about in the last chapter. I'll also be doing a series six sneak peak just to show what happens to Carrie and Barricade. Anyways, hope you enjoy**

 ***Two hours ago***

"Captains log, star date 2567. Today is my first mission aboard my new, er…old ship, the U.S.S Enterprise (Took that from _Star Trek_ , XD). My ancestor James T. Kirk captained this ship and was later highly renowned. I hope to be a greater captain than he was. I could make the Federation even greater. This is Captain Steve A. Kirk, signing out"

 ***Present time***

(No ones POV)

A star ship was traveling faster than light as we speak. This ship was the U.S.S Enterprise, a historic star ship once captained by the great James T. Kirk, a renowned Starfleet legend. His descendent, a 25 year old Steve A. Kirk is now the acting captain of this historic vessel. The Enterprise had been modified with new modern technology countless times, and this time, it was the most advanced vehicle in the know universe (not universes). Steve was just starting his first mission as the acting captain, and it was going great…so far.

"I can't believe that this ship is almost 400 years old and it still handles like its brand new!" Says Steve to his first officer, Atlas

Atlas and Steve were best friend for as long as anyone had known them. They had literally done everything together (everything that Friends would do). So when Steve joined Starfleet, Atlas had obviously joined too. They strived to be the best there was, and they did. They both got chosen to fly the Enterprise, wither Steve as the captain and Atlas as the first officer.

"I know! It's amazing that the great James T. Kirk sat in the very chair you are!" Says Atlas excitedly

"Well Atlas, you ready to start this mission?" Says Steve

"You bet, what's the mission anyways?"

"Well, some strange anomaly was detected near Saturn, so we were sent to check it out"

"Cool!"

Suddenly, the ship goes out of warp without warning.

"What the hell?" Says Steve

"Umm, Steve?"

"Yea?"

"You might want to look at this," says Atlas nervously

"What is i-Oh my god!"

Sitting there in space is a giant portal about the size of a small moon. Sitting in front of it was a large, screw shaped, winged robot with one yellow eye.

"What is that?!" Yells Atlas

Suddenly, the robot starts to reveal missiles…and they're pointing right at them.

"ALL CREW, REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS! THIS IS A CODE RED OPERATION! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!' Yells Steve into the com

The robot starts to fire at the Enterprise, but the Enterprise fries back. However, the missiles are doing more damage.

"STEVE, ENGINE ONE IS GONE!" Yell Atlas

"The whole thing?!"

"Yes, it's been completely blown off!"

Then, without warning, a loud explosion rocks the command bridge. As Steve looks around, he sees a severed engine two float in front of the ship.

"Oh my god," says Steve

Then the ship suddenly starts to get pulled into the portal. As soon as the enter, the enemy robot disappears in a flash of pink light. Just as quick as they go in, the reappear on a brand new planet…with the ground speeding towards them.

"Oh shit! EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Yells Steve

Before anyone can react, the Enterprise crashes into the ground and slides to a halt. As far as Steve knew, everyone was dead except him and Atlas. They were stuck on a foreign planet with now help…or so they thought…

 _ **Hope you liked the sneak peak! Be sure to look out for the series six sneak peak as well. Anyways guys, hope you enjoyed, so I'll see you next tim in "Collided Universes Vol 1: Falling Star"**_


	10. Stay BAoS RAoS

**That's it for now, hope you enjoyed! Here's a message for you guys!**

Hi guys, Red Ace of Spades here, I just want to let all of you readers know that I did this, and will keep doing this for you for as long as I can.

In early 2017, I was a 12 year old boy who had an overactive imagination. My imagination mostly revolved around The Amazing World of Gumball, my all time favorite TV show. Soon after, I first started to read the Gumball x Carrie fanfictions. At first, I found them as odd, but I later began to understand them. The first one I read was "Unexpected Outcomes" by ArcLight Fire77. I loved his story, and it made me dig deeper into the fandom. That's when I hit big. I found "Family Ties" by BlackAcez. I loved his story so much that I took it upon myself to do better. So that's when I came up with "Collided Universes", a fanfiction where the worlds of TV, movies, and videos games all came together. All of my favorite characters were finally going to shine brighter than ever…together. BlackAcez inspired me to do this for you all. So BlackAcez, if you ever see this, know that it was because of you. Your imagination made people happy, and I know it made you happy too. So if you are reading this (this is coming from a kid in seventh grade), I encourage you to continue making "Family Ties Vol 2". Do for the fans…do it for me. Because if it weren't for you, this story would not exist.

As for you readers (As BlackAcez would say),

Stay Blessesd, stay Amazing, stay Optimistic, stay strong. But this instead of staying just B.A.o.S…

Stay B.A.o.S and R. !

This story is delicates to BlackAcez, the anonymous person who inspired my greatest imaginary creation.


End file.
